Karaoke Night
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Brennan, Booth, and Angela go out to a bar after a tough case. B/B. Read please? Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. You Sing Bones

**A/N : Ok guys! So as we all (or some of us) saw on Season 3's 'The Wannabe in the Weeds' Brennan can actually sing pretty good. So when I was listening to my ipod earlier I thought *I could make a Bones Fic out of this!* So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer : Hold on a second... YES- wait... nope. I don't own Bones. But if I did. (;I don't own 'What Can I Say' either. It belongs to Carrie Underwood and the writers.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of work. One of those harsh cases that really took a toll on everyone's nerves. Yep. A child was involved.<p>

She tried to act like it didn't really get to her. But everyone could tell it did.

"So what about a couple drinks?" Angela, of course, was the one to break the tense silence filling the room.

"I should really work on my book. I have to have it done by-" Brennan was cut off.

"Bones. You need to stop working. Come on. What will a couple drinks hurt?"

How was she supposed to say no to that charm smile he was giving her?

"Fine."

Booth smiled even brighter. She couldn't help but smile back.

Angela watched the exchange in awe. _If only they would admit how they feel for each other. He could really talk her into anything._

"Ok guys! Let's go." Angela called as she got up and walked toward the front door of the Jeffersonian.

Booth and Brennan stood at the same time. Brennan led the way to the door and Booth walked beside her placing his hand on the small of her back.

They arrived at the bar shortly after 10. They figured they'd stay until midnight and not overdo it.

As they took a seat in a back corner table the heard a voice come over the microphone.

"Hey guys and girls. It's ten o'clock so time for our Wednesday night karaoke to start. Whoever wants to get up on the stage just go see our DJ and you'll be put on the list."

The crowd in the bar cheered. It was pretty full tonight. They guessed it was because of the karaoke.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa guys. There is one twist to tonight's karaoke. We are trying something new tonight so if you put your name on the list you will be randomly paired with a partner and will have to sing a song together. The speakers are now open."

Everyone in the bar was excited. Even Booth and Angela cheered about the new form of karaoke.

"I don't get it. Why would you want to sing with a complete stranger?" Brennan asked obviously confused.

"Sweetie. It helps you meet people. And it's funny." Angela said in hopes that her friend would understand the point.

"Oh. Why don't you go do it?" Booth laughed at Bones' comment for Angela.

"Funny Bren. You know I can't sing!" Angela laughed.

"Come on Ange! Get up there! It's supposed to be funny!" Booth smiled at Angela.

"Why don't you go Booth?" Brennan smiled at him.

"Not a chance, Bones." Booth laughed. "Why don't you go? You can sing!"

"No way, Booth!" Brennan exclaimed. "I'm not going up there!"

"Come on!" Booth gave her his charm smile again.

_Uh oh _Angela thought. _There is no way Bren will say no to him now!_

"I guess I could try it." Brennan stated nervously.

Booth did all but jump on the table he was so excited. "Let's go, Bones!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table.

"Where are we going?" She asked once she had her balance.

"To put you on the list!" Booth replied with a huge grin.

When the got up to the DJ he put her name on the list and the DJ told them she would be singing a song called 'What Can I Say' with a guy named Derek Mason.

"Do you know this one, Bones?" Booth turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do." She smiled back a nervous smile.

"Don't be nervous. It's just for fun. You'll do great. Come on let's go back to the table and wait for your turn." He led her back through the crowd with his hand once again on the small of her back.

They sat at the table with their drinks and waited until it was Brennan's turn.

Soon enough the DJ came over the speakers.

"Okay everyone. Here's our next duet. We have Temperance Brennan and Derek Mason singing 'What Can I Say'.

The crowd cheered. Brennan walked up to the stage and came up opposite from Derek. He smiled at her.

He was tall, about Booth's height. He had dark brown hair and dark skin. He was slim, but not weak looking. He had muscles. Actually, he had good sized muscles. If she had to describe him, she'd go with 'pretty hot'.

Brennan and Derek made it to the middle of the small stage and the music began playing.

Brennan looked over to Booth and Angela nervously. Angela gave her a smile and Booth gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'you can do it'.

She smiled. No turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Should I keep going? Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. A Jealous Booth

A/N : Okay, here's chapter 2 ! And don't worry… no matter how much I mess with you guys… B/B always wins !

* * *

><p><em>Brennan and Derek made it to the middle of the small stage and the music began playing.<em>

_Brennan looked over to Booth and Angela nervously. Angela gave her a smile and Booth gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'you can do it'._

_She smiled. No turning back now._

* * *

><p>She looked out into the crowd of the bar. All eyes on them. But for some reason she wasn't afraid anymore. It was like Booth being there made all of her worries just disappear.<p>

She knew the notes. Time to start she opened her mouth, took a breath, and the words flowed out like a smooth stream.

* * *

><p>[ Brennan ]<p>

_Piercing words, eyes are red_

_Watched your tail lights in the rain_

_Empty heart filled with regret_

_I know we were both to blame_

_And I'm not sorry that it's over_

_But for the way we let it end_

_So I said all I had to say_

_In letters that I threw away_

_And you should know, please believe me_

_I've picked up the phone a thousand times_

_And tried to dial your number_

_But it's been so long, it's never easy_

_It's like trying to spin the world the other way_

_What can I say?_

[ Derek ]

_How did it come to this?_

_I think about you all the time_

_It's no excuse, but I wish_

_That I never made you cry_

_I'm not sorry that it's over_

_But for the way we let it end_

[ Both ]

_I couldn't find the words to say_

_And you should know, please believe me_

_I've picked up the phone a thousand times_

_And tried to dial your number_

_But it's been so long, it's never easy_

_It's like trying to spin the world the other way_

_What can I say?_

_What can I say?_

[ Derek ]_ I hate to think all you had of me_

[ Brennan ]_ (I said all I had to say)_

[ Derek ]_ Is a memory I left you. The space between what was meant to be_

[ Brennan ]_ (In letters that I threw away)_

[ Derek ]_ And the mess that it turned into_

[ Brennan ]_ And you should know, please believe me_

[ Both ]

_I've picked up the phone a thousand times_

_And tried to dial your number_

_But it's been so long, it's never easy_

_It's like trying to spin the world the other way_

_It's like trying to spin the world the other way_

_What can I say?_

_What can I say?_

* * *

><p>The song ended and the crowed cheer loudly. Derek and Brennan looked at each other and smiled. They waved to the crowd and both walked off stage.<p>

Brennan was walking across the bar to where her, Booth, and Angela's seats were. She was about halfway there when she felt a hand on her arm and heard someone say her name.

She grabbed the stranger's hand and quickly turned around the face him. It was Derek.

"Oh, hi Derek." Brennan said loudly raising her voice over the loud music that had started playing. "Sorry, you scared me."

He laughed and smiled at her. "It's fine."

She didn't know why he had stopped her, but she figured it was just to tell her good job.

"Did you need something?" She asked glancing back to the table where Booth and Angela were.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that you sounded amazing." He smiled at her again. His teeth were amazingly white and straight. It was like he had an 1000 watt light bulb beaming out of his mouth.

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely. "You did well yourself."

"Thanks. But there is one more thing I wanted to say." She wondered why he suddenly looked nervous. Maybe she was just thinking things.

"Yes?"

He glanced over to the crowd dancing in the middle of the floor then back to her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Now she knew why he looked so nervous. "Uh." She didn't exactly know how to respond. She knew how she felt about Booth, but it wasn't like he was showing any interest and Derek was pretty good looking.

"Why not." She finally said.

He held his hand out for her to take it. She quickly turned around and waved over to Booth and Angela to mouth an 'I'll be there soon.' before taking Derek's hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Booth and Angela watched her go off with Derek. Wanting to gauge Booth's reaction, Angela look at him. He sat there across the table from her staring at Brennan. His jaw and fists were both clenched, as if he could jump up and punch Derek at any second.

She knew she was right about Booth's feelings after she saw that. He was obviously jealous that Brennan would go dance with that man she just met.

Brennan danced with Derek. After the song ended she had to admit she enjoyed herself. He really seemed like a nice guy.

She knew she needed to get back to her friends so she spoke up.

"Thanks for the dance, Derek. It was fun. But I really should get back to my friends." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Anytime, Temperance. Maybe I could see you again sometime?"

"I don't think she will be taking you up on that offer."

Brennan gasped and turned around only to come face to face with Booth.

His jaw was clenched and he looked pissed off. She didn't know why he seemed so mad.

She backed up from him until she was standing directly between the two men.

"I think the lady can answer for herself isn't that right, Temperance?" Derek asked smirking at Booth.

"Damn right I can." Brennan stated looking to Booth and then to Derek. She wanted to know what had come over Booth all of a sudden.

"Booth do you mind telling me why I shouldn't take Derek up on his offer?" She asked turning to stand directly in front of Booth and crossing her arms.

"Because he thinks you're his property." Derek stated, butting into the conversation.

This pushed Booth over the edge. That's it. He had had enough of this guy.

"You know what, pretty boy. Why don't you go take your ego and shove it up your ass!" Booth yelled stepping around Brennan and up to Derek so they were standing face to face.

"What? Whoa. Wait a second you two!" Brennan stated jumping in between the two men. By this time they were both pushed to the limit. She didn't know which one was going to swing first.

"Stay out of this, Temperance." Derek said grabbing her shoulder and not letting go.

Booth looked at Brennan and saw the fire in her eyes. He laughed. That guy was in for it now.

"What do think is so funny?" Derek demanded. Still not letting go of Brennan's shoulder.

"If you don't want your ass whooped. I suggest you get your hands off of her." Booth said as calm as he could.

"You won't do anything." Derek stated obviously way too confident.

"I'm not talking about me." Booth laughed just as Brennan kneed Derek in the stomach.

"Shit!" Derek bent over letting go of Brennan as he grabbed his stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

"I warned you not to touch her." Booth was having trouble holding in his laughs.

"Shut the hell up before I kick your- Umphh" Brennan kneed him in the stomach again and as he bent over she elbowed him in the back causing him to fall on the floor.

She bent down beside him laughed. "By the way, Derek. Booth was right. I won't be taking you up on your offer."

She stood up and turned on her heal leaving Derek on the floor and Booth staring after her smiling. Finally Booth took off behind her and met her at the table with Angela.

Once they had sat down Brennan turned to look at Booth.

"Booth?" She said lightly.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Why did you look so mad up there? And why didn't you want me to go out with Derek?" He could see in her eyes that she obviously didn't get it.

"Temperance." He sighed looking into her eyes. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>AN : Here you go. I just had to have a jealous Booth in the situation. There will be one more chapter after this. I'll try to get it up soon. Hope you liked it!


	3. The Talk

A/N : Okay everyone. Chapter 3. This is the last chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>Once they had sat down Brennan turned to look at Booth.<em>

_"Booth?" She said lightly._

_"Yeah?" He asked turning to look at her._

_"Why did you look so mad up there? And why didn't you want me to go out with Derek?" _

_He could see in her eyes that she obviously didn't get it._

_"Temperance." He sighed looking into her eyes. "We need to talk."_

* * *

><p>Brennan frowned. She didn't understand what they could possibly have to talk about. And why wouldn't he answer her question?<p>

Booth sighed again. Why couldn't she just be normal and understand this? He knew if she did understand, it wouldn't be the true her. And that socially inept woman is the one he fell in love with.

Angela was practically dying inside. Her mind just kept screaming 'COME ON BREN! IT'S NOT ROCKET SCIENCE. YOU PROBABLY KNOW ROCKET SCIENCE ANYWAYS!'

Booth knew they needed to talk in private. So he stood up from the table and grabbed Brennan's arm pulling her with him. Before they left he turned to Angela.

"You can take care of yourself right, Ange?"

She smiled and replied. "I'm fine, Booth. Go do what you got to do." With that she winked at him.

He laughed, turned around, and continued to lead Brennan out of the bar.

The ride back to Brennan's in the SUV was completely silent. Booth wanted to wait until they were at her place to talk and Brennan didn't have a clue what to say.

When they arrived at Brennan's place they both got out and walked to the door silently. She unlocked the door to her apartment and let him in.

They both went straight to the living room and sat down on opposite ends of the couch.

He looked her straight in the eyes and spoke.

"Temperance, I have something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" She replied quietly. She was so nervous about what he had to say.

"The reason I didn't want you with Derek. I-" He stopped. He didn't have a clue how to tell her this. What if she didn't feel the same?

She looked at him. Why did he stop? "You what, Booth?" She encouraged.

He swallowed visibly. "I didn't want you with him because I know he isn't your type. You deserve someone better. Someone who will take care of you and keep you safe. Someone that will always be there and love you no matter what." He hoped he started this off right.

She wondered what he meant by that. Love her? Was he talking about him? He couldn't be. Could he? "And could you tell me who that person would be?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. God, this was hard. He decided to take a leap of faith and just let it out there.

"Well, I was hoping that you would let that person be me."

She almost fell straight off the couch. Booth loves me?

"You love me?" She asked. He could see the fear of rejection in her eyes. He never wanted her to hurt again and he knew he would do his best to make sure she didn't.

"Yes, Temperance." He said softly. She could see the truth in his eyes. "I love you."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She couldn't believe he actually loved her.

"I love you too, Booth." She replied a small smile beginning to grace her beautiful features.

Booth busted out in a full on grin. He jumped across the couch and kissed her. It was soft, slow and full of love.

She knew from that moment on she would never be hurt again. After all she had Seeley Booth there to protect her.

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry it was so short. Hope the ending wasn't too bad. I feel like I didn't like it as much as I should. Well, review please!


End file.
